What Hurts Inuyasha The Most
by MourningGlorie
Summary: On a rainy day, Inuyasha thinks back on the biggest mistake of his life. Rated T for sadness.


**What Hurts Inuyasha The Most**

**I don't own Inuyasha or the song what hurts the most By Cascada (if I did, I would be rich and famous)**

The storm was raging outside. Mirroring the pain in Inuyasha's heart. Kagome was gone and it was all his fault. Walking through the small hut that he lived in with Kikyo. Inuyasha was lost in thought.

****I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house,**  
**That don't bother me.**  
**I can take a few tears now and then and just let them out.**  
**I'm not afraid to cry every once in a while.**  
**Even though goin' on with you gone still upsets me.**  
**There are days every now and again, I pretend I'm ok.**  
**But that's not what gets me.****

Everyone blamed him. And rightfully so. For years Kagome stood by him. Supporting him. Loving him. And he threw it away to be with the past. The same past that it always was. Kikyo. Inuyasha had dragged his feet about mating Kagome for years. And Kagome got tired of waiting on Inuyasha to decide who he loved more. Who could blame her? Kagome waited for 10 years for Inuyasha. And now he lost her forever to Kouga.

****What hurts the most,**  
**Was being so close.**  
**And having so much to say.**  
**And watchin' you walk away.**  
**Never knowing what could have been.**  
**And not seeing that loving you,**  
**Is what I was tryin' to do.****

Kikyo was in a neighboring village caring for a new mother, she would be home in the morning. Inuyasha could not stand her anymore. So very cold, ice like, Sesshomaru like. Nothing like Kagome. She had been like the breeze on a summer day to Inuyasha's heart. Inuyasha was in a world of never ending winter now. It felt like a sword in his heart everytime he seen his friends. Even with Kikyo by his side, he felt alone. She wasn't Kagome and he realized it too late.

****It's hard to deal with the pain of losing you everywhere I go,**  
**But I'm doin' it.**  
**It's hard to force that smile,When I see our old friends.**  
**And I'm alone.**  
**Still harder gettin' up,**  
**Gettin' dressed,**  
**Livin' with this regret.**  
**But I know if I could do it over,**  
**I would trade,**  
**Give away. All the words that I saved in my heart,**  
**That I left unspoken.****

Thinking back on the last time he could say that Kagome was his, he felt the pain that Kagome felt. He was so wrapped up in the sensations of Kikyo's touches that he never heard or felt Kagome's aura approach them. When Inuyasha got back to the camp, Kagome was walking back to the well. "KAGOME!" Inuyasha yelled for her. "SIT!" Kagome screamed at him. "Congrats Inuyasha. You got Kikyo and you broke me. I hope you are happy with your choice." Kagome said in a broken voice. And before Inuyasha could say anything Kagome was back in her time. Three weeks later Kagome was back, Just not to him. She ignored him. Just like he wasn't there.

****What hurts the most,**  
**Was being so close.**  
**And having so much to say.**  
**And watchin' you walk away.**  
**Never knowing what could have been.**  
**And not seeing that loving you,**  
**Is what I was tryin' to do.****

Inuyasha started pacing in the small hut. Back and forth. Letting the memories of all the firsts he shared with Kagome flood him. She was the one that showed him that he was perfect the way he was. No need to change a thing. Inuyasha did not notice the tears that sled down his cheeks.

****I'm not afraid to cry every once in a while,**  
**Even though goin' on with you gone still upsets me.**  
**There are days every now and again I pretend I'm ok,**  
**But that's not what gets me.****

Sighing, Inuyasha laid on the bed he shared with Kikyo and said a small prayer to all the kami's he could think of. He knew they wouldn't answer him, but still he prayed his one word prayer. "Kagome".

****What hurts the most,**  
**Was being so close.**  
**And having so much to say.**  
**And watchin' you walk away.**  
**Never knowing what could have been.**  
**And not seeing that loving you,**  
**Is what I was tryin' to do.****

*****Please R/R*****


End file.
